


Scintilla

by SmolNarwhalWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNarwhalWrites/pseuds/SmolNarwhalWrites
Summary: Fantasy AUWith the heroes branded as vigilantes, the fight against Hawkmoth becomes increasingly perilous. And with the danger, things change rapidly for Marinette and Adrien both.If you're looking for laughter, danger, fluff, obliviousness, the final showdown, and potentially a critical reveal, then you're in the right place.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome.
> 
> However you found my story, I'm glad you're here. Please feel free to comment (I love comments)! I am open to constructive criticism (so long as you're polite to others) and I welcome your input.
> 
> This fan fiction is set in a fantasy-style AU. So if there are similarities and differences to the show, please note that this is not meant to be exactly the same.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~SmolNarwhal

Chat Noir hugged the rooftop, not wanting to be seen by the people passing below. Carefully, he swung to the other side of the roof, out of the firelight and into the cool shadows beyond.

His heart was pounding as he bounded swiftly across the rooftops, feeling suddenly as though he could fly. Exhilaration swept through him, and he impulsively let out a whoop. Too late, he clamped his mouth shut, stopping and concealing himself once more in the shadows.

In the streets below, two of the lord's guards stopped and looked around in confusion. His heart raced - would they notice him? After what felt like an eternity, they moved along.

Chat breathed a sigh of relief, moving much more cautiously after that. He dropped down between two buildings, ducking into a shadowy courtyard. It was boxed in by several other buildings, sparse trees growing up between brush. It was deserted and terribly overgrown. But at the center stood a broken fountain, vines growing over the cracked stone. Around it were benches.

Chat sat down to wait, staring up at the broken moon. Stars glittered above, determined to shine despite the lights below.

He heard a swish and before he could react, he had been flung across the courtyard, landing hard on his back. Familiar blue eyes glared down at him from beneath a spotted red mask.

Chat grinned, "Hello, M'lady. Purrfect night, don't you think?"

Ladybug heaved an exasperated sigh, releasing her grip from him and helping him to his feet. Her voice was soft, "Chat, you shouldn't sit out in the open like that. Someone could see you and report you to the guard."

Chat waved a hand, his black ear twitching, "That's why we meet here, Bugaboo. No one ever comes here."

She shot him a look, putting a gloved hand on her hip, "Don't call me Bugaboo."

He couldn't help but smile. Even in the darkness, those gorgeous bluebell eyes were alight. Her midnight hair gleamed in the moonlight, neatly pulled back into pigtails. Her mask was red with black spots, much like her dress. The skirt came to her knees, swaying outward like the wings of the insect she was named for. A black underskirt came three-quarters down her thighs, trimmed with red. Black leggings and complimentary red boots matched the ensemble perfectly.

As she turned away from him, he couldn't help but admire her. She was beautiful, strong, smart. His heart soared.

"Come on, let's get started," she chided softly, pulling the yoyo from her waist and swinging it about. "We need to get as much practice as we can."

His mind sharpening, he reached for the baton he kept at his back. This time, he was ready for her attack.

It came without warning, her yoyo spinning toward him. He knocked it quickly out of the way, extending his baton and leaping into the air, vaulting over her.

But she knew his tricks. The string of her yoyo wrapped around his ankle as he leaped, sending him careening back towards the ground. Hoping to unbalance her, he swung his legs around behind him, pulling the yoyo with them. She fell forward with a surprised yelp.

Using it to his advantage, he sprung with a hiss. She landed on her back, with his clawed hands pinning her down. Giddy, he gloated, "Looks like I won, Buga--"

But before he knew what was happening, she'd thrown him off of her, her own body now pinning him down. Her eyes glittered brighter than the stars, "You were saying?"

They sparred for some time more before it became too late. When Ladybug noticed Chat's eyes begin to droop, she called for them to stop. They sat next to the broken fountain for a few minutes, catching their breath before they headed home.

"It's been over a week since the last akuma attack," Ladybug mentioned softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chat yawn. "I think Hawkmoth must be planning something big."

"All the more reason for us to keep meeting like this," Chat responded.

Ladybug had to agree, but she also didn't want them to wear themselves out. Between her secret life and helping her parents in the bakery, she hadn't been allowed much time to sleep lately. She yawned.

Chat chuckled next to her, turning his green eyes on her, "Go home and get some rest. We can practice again tomorrow night."

Ladybug shook her head, "Catch up on sleep tomorrow. We will meet the following day. If we are too exhausted, Hawkmoth will have an advantage over us."

"Alright. Goodnight, M'lady."

Ladybug smiled, watching as he stood to leave, "Goodnight, Kitty." She didn't take her eyes off of him as he leapt up onto a nearby rooftop, slinking away in the shadows.

She stood to leave as well, the darkness of the overgrown courtyard enough to conceal her. Even so, she would need to be careful going home. The lord's men would question anyone out this late. And no doubt they would try to capture her if they spotted Ladybug.

Ever since Lord Agreste had declared them as vigilantes, the guardsmen had been after them. It was quite a shame, really. They'd only been trying to keep people out of danger and protect the town against the infamous supervillain, Hawkmoth. But when Lord Agreste had ordered his men to capture Hawkmoth, he also declared that Ladybug and Chat Noir were to be captured.

Ladybug was careful going home, not wanting to be spotted by the lord's men. Lucky for her, she didn't live far away. And soon she was safely back in her own bedroom.

She detransformed, nearly falling into bed as the magic wore off.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked.

Marinette sat up, her bleary eyes focusing on the floating red being. The kwami was the source of Ladybug's power, the Miraculous of the ladybug. "Yes. Just tired, Tikki." She pulled one of the spare cookies she had from her bedside drawer, handing it to the small being.

Tikki took it gratefully and settled down on Marinette's pillow.

Marinette took her hair down, changing and falling into bed. She yawned, petting Tikki's head gently, "Goodnight, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

Adrien was already having a terrible morning. He'd woken up late (no thanks to his kwami, Plagg, who'd still not gotten out of bed), barely had enough time to scarf down some food and dress himself before it was time to go downstairs, where the tailor was likely already waiting for him.

"Plagg, come on! I'm already late enough!" Adrien hissed softly. The small black kwami groaned as Adrien pulled the covers of his bed back. "Father will throw a fit."

The tiny cat yawned loudly, opening his eyes and glaring at Adrien, "Do we have to?"

"Yes. The tailor needs time to fit the clothing before the Lord's Ball in two weeks," Adrien picked Plagg gently up, hiding him in his jacket pocket. He tried not to smile at the thought of the Lord's Ball. It was the first time since his mother had disappeared that they were opening the manor up to guests.

"Who cares about the Lord's Ball? Why not just stay and eat some delicious cheese?" Plagg snorted. Adrien felt him curl up inside his pocket, no doubt going back to sleep. Lazy cat.

Adrien bounded downstairs, where he could already hear Nathalie and the tailor talking. Nathalie ran the household for Lord Agreste. She was in charge of everything: the cleaning staff, kitchen staff, grounds keepers, even Adrien's own schedule. The only one who didn't answer to her was Lord Agreste himself.

"Good morning, Nathalie," he greeted. He smiled at the tailor, "Good morning, Sir."

The tailor's eyes bulged. He bowed far lower than he should have for a lord's son, "Good morning, young lord."

The tailor had been the way the last time they'd met as well. Adrien thought he was quite a brown-noser, if he were honest. But it didn't make much difference. The fitting went smoothly, and it wasn't long before he was whisked to his next activity for the day.

At lunchtime, he ate alone in the lord's private dining room. He was nearly finished when he heard Nathalie's voice in the next room over.

"I need you to take the pastry order to the bakery. It has to be done today."

She was talking to one of the errand boys, Adrien suspected. He seemed nervous, "But Miss Nathalie, Lord Agreste asked me to deliver this package right away. And then you said to pick up the kitchen delivery."

"I have to oversee Adrien's schedule. You'll have to deliver the pastry order to the bakery on your way back," Nathalie responded sharply.

Adrien got to his feet when he heard the errand boy's voice go up an octave in panic, "I'll never make it in time!"

Adrien opened the door, his eyes meeting the young errand boy's as he said, "Forgive me, I couldn't help but overhear. Miss Nathalie, we can deliver the pastry order."

Nathalie's face reddened, "But, your languages tutor will be here in an hour, and then your fencing instructor--"

"But that still gives us an hour. We can get to the bakery and back if we leave now," Adrien pointed out.

The errand boy looked like he wished he could disappear. Nathalie turned her eyes on him, eyebrows drawing together. Adrien winced, hoping he hadn't just gotten the poor boy in trouble. Nathalie heaved a sigh, "Very well." She glared at the errand boy, "Carry on then. Have Gorilla bring the carriage around. We'll run to the bakery."

The errand boy ran off as soon as he was given an order, leaving Adrien and Nathalie alone. Nathalie turned to Adrien, suddenly looking tired. "Please finish your lunch. As soon as the carriage is ready, we can leave."

As Adrien turned back toward the dining room, he heard her heels clop against the hardwood floors as she retreated.

"A trip to the bakery!" Plagg exclaimed, flying out of Adrien's coat pocket. "I can't wait to have some warm bread with my delicious cheese!"

Adrien chuckled, "Honestly, Plagg, you're like a floating stomach."

Marinette stifled a yawn, kneading the dough as her father hummed behind her. Despite the early mornings, Marinette quite enjoyed working in the bakery most days. The smell of baked goods was familiar to her, and the warmth of the oven was comforting, especially on cold days. Today, however, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Are you feeling okay, dear?" Her mother asked, pressing her palm to her daughter's forehead. "You look exhausted."

"I'm okay, Mama. I just didn't sleep well last night," Marinette admitted. When she had finally fallen into bed, her sleep had been riddled with terrible nightmares.

"Why don't you go take a nap? Then, later you can take some croissants to Mister Chan," her mother suggested.

Marinette brightened. "Thanks, Mama." She placed the dough loaf aside to rise, stepping away from the worktable and taking off her apron. She was just about to go upstairs to lay down when she heard the bell above the door jingle.

"Hello, welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery!" Her father greeted. "Uh-- oh! Hello, young lord."

Marinette whirled around, her eyes widening when she saw the lord's son standing in their bakery, a tall, severe-looking woman standing next to him. Her father and mother gave small bows to show their respect. Realizing too late that she should have done the same, she gave a sloppy curtsey, nearly tripping over herself as she did.

The young lord smiled gently at them, looking every bit the handsome, perfect man he was. Marinette's heart pounded in her chest. She bit her lip, trying to calm herself.

She had met Adrien Agreste once. Back then, she'd thought the lord's son would be a snuck-up snob. But he had been a gentleman, and he had been kinder than she could have ever expected. She'd never met a man like him before.

The woman stepped forward, handing a parchment to Marinette's father, "The pastry order for the Lord's Ball. We spoke about it before?"

Mister Dupain nodded, looking it over, "Yes, thank you. We will have it all ready as promised."

The woman nodded, "Thank you. I'll be sure that you are paid on time."

Marinette couldn't tear her eyes away from the young lord. His green eyes met her own, and he smiled gently, giving a small wave. She waved back, suddenly feeling numb all over.

Her mother's voice broke her out of her trance, "Marinette, why don't you grab a few croissants for the young lord to take with him?"

Marinette jumped, her heart flying into her throat, "Yes, ma'am!" She grabbed a bag, carefully placing three fresh croissants inside. She came around the counter and held them out to the young lord, unable to meet his gaze. "Some erossants for your conjoyment-- I mean! Some croissants for your enjoyment, young lord!"

Adrien laughed softly, taking them from her, "Thank you."

She stood there, smiling and waving as he left.

"Marinette? Aren't you going to take a nap?" Her mother prodded gently.

Marinette jumped again, horror washing over her as she realized she was still standing there, staring at the door. She groaned, knowing she must have seemed so lame. "Thanks, Mama." She trudged up the stairs, ignoring Tikki's teasing as she laid down for a nap.

Mister Chan lived in a small house outside of town. He was a little old man with no family left, so Marinette had begun taking him food almost every day. Of course, that had been before Hawkmoth had started attacking the town. Before Marinette had come to know Mister Chan as Master Fu, Guardian of the Miracle Box.

Marinette still took him food when she visited, but she had another reason to visit as well. Master Fu was training her to be the next guardian.

"Okay, that's enough for today," Master Fu told her, nibbling on one of the croissants.

Marinette blinked in surprise, "Really? But I haven't been here that long."

Fu smiled gently, "Yes, but you've been training hard. You have already been equipped with knowledge, and you have even been training with Chat Noir. There is little more I can teach you."

"But--"

"Go home, Marinette. Rest your body and your mind so that when Hawkmoth attacks, you will be ready."

Marinette sighed softly, resigned. "Okay, I will. But I'll see you again soon."

Master Fu smiled at her, "Goodbye, Marinette."

As she began the walk home, she thought about everything she had learned over the last few months. Master Fu had taught her so much about the power of the Miraculous, but she still felt like she needed to know more. She wouldn't be ready to be the guardian for a very long time.

Marinette was halfway home when she heard a scream. Alarm shot through her as she heard another scream. She looked up, seeing a black form careening toward her. Chat Noir!

He hit the ground next to her, hard. His green eyes were wide as he leapt to his feet, shouting, "Everyone, clear the street!"

Marinette ran for the closest building, ducking into the alleyway and hiding in an alcove. Tikki appeared in front of her. "Looks like Chat needs our help. Tikki, transform me!"

There was a flash of light. Fully transformed, Ladybug leapt out of the alley and threw herself into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette trudged up the stairs, collapsing into bed. There had been non-stop attacks over the last twenty-four hours, and she was exhausted.

"Are you still going to meet Chat Noir tonight?" Tikki asked softly.

Shoot. Chat Noir. They hadn't discussed it during the last attack, so he would likely show up regardless. She groaned, "Yes. Although I'm not sure how much training we will actually do."

She transformed and snuck out, careful not to be seen as she headed towards the overgrown courtyard that was their meeting place. She got there first this time, although she didn't sit out in the open. She hung toward the edge of the yard, concealed in shadow. Despite that, Chat Noir spotted her immediately, swinging down from the rooftop and heading toward her.

"Hello, M'lady. Long time, no see."

"Hey, Chat," she greeted softly.

He frowned, "What is it?"

She shook her head, straightening. She had to keep it together. She couldn't explain to him how busy her parents were preparing for the Lord's Ball or how tired she was from the constant attacks. "Let's take a break tonight, okay?"

"Sure, go home and rest."

She shook her head again. "Let's sit and talk, then we can go home. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Bugaboo."

She didn't bother reprimanding him for the nickname, instead just crossing to the benches next to the fountain and sitting down. He sat next to her, his green eyes glued on her. They sat in silence for a long time, the moon shining down on them from above.

"M'lady," he murmured.

She turned to him, her eyes tracing his features. This was a man she'd seen so many times since they'd both become heroes, a man she trusted entirely. But what she saw in his green eyes wasn't something she thought she could understand.

Chat looked at her in a way she'd never seen a man look at her before. His eyes were gentle and kind, gleaming in the pale light. She had to admit he was handsome, and he hadn't been quiet about his affections for her.

She thought suddenly of the lord's son, and forced herself to turn away from Chat. She wasn't sure why she did it; she knew that she would never be allowed near the lord's son. Even if he did somehow find a way to fall for her, it just wasn't possible. But she couldn't get her heart to move on. It wasn't that Chat Noir wasn't good enough. On the contrary: if things had been different, maybe she could have cared for him the way he cared for her. But her heart was stubborn, and despite the fact that she knew she would never be good enough for the lord's son, she couldn't convince herself to give him up.

Somehow, Chat Noir almost seemed to sense her thoughts. He sighed, looking away. There was pain in his gaze for just a split second, then it hardened into resolution. "Go home, M'lady. You look exhausted."

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have a chance. A terrible wailing split the air, so deep and desolate that it nearly made Ladybug jump out of her skin. Their eyes met, cool green on soft blue, and they both leapt to their feet.

The sound came again, this time closer. There was a loud thumping, slow and steady. Above the rooftops, Ladybug could see a slumped form headed through the town.

"Sorry, Kitty. Looks like neither of us get to go home yet," Ladybug muttered, grabbing her yo-yo.

They swung out over the sleeping town, Ladybug immediately spotting the villain. She was huge, her skin a sickly white. She wore a long, tattered white dress and her dark hair fell down around her, long and scraggly. In her hand was a gold envelope, crinkled by her bone-thin fingers.

As the two heroes swung towards her, she opened her mouth and let out another terrible wail. "I want to go to the Ball!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on a rooftop nearby, their presence going unnoticed.

"The akuma is probably in the letter," Ladybug reasoned.

Chat Noir agreed, though it would be difficult to get it from her. She was easily five times their size, towering over everything. This time, when she wailed, it was enough to uproot several trees. The trees blew into buildings closeby or into the river beyond. When it seemed that one of the trees would hit a guardsman standing beneath a lampost, Ladybug sprung into action. The tree went flying in the opposite direction, leaving the guardsman unharmed.

But their foe had seen her now.

"Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous!" The villain spat, lurching towards them. Ladybug didn't have a chance to react before she was dangling in the air, clutched in the villain's cold fingers. She found herself looking into huge, crying eyes. "I'll get to go to the Lord's Ball if you give me your Miraculous. Hand it over, now!"

"Not a chance!" Chat Noir yelled. Ladybug turned just enough to see him launch himself from the nearest building, baton extended. He hit the villain hard in the face, sending her stumbling back. Ladybug fell from her hands toward the cobblestone street below, only to land safely in the arms of her partner.

Chat Noir set her down gently, his brows drawn together. She straightened, "Thanks, Kitty. Let's get this girl back home, okay?"

"My name's Madame Pleurer! Now, give me your Miraculous!"

The final words turned into a scream, which was enough to send both of them flying backwards. The force of it slammed them into a building, pinning them to the wall. Once the girl stopped screaming, both heroes slumped to the ground. Ladybug could feel her strength ebbing. She was exhausted, and her whole body ached.

"Come on, M'lady," Chat Noir encouraged her softly. "We can do this."

Ladybug got to her feet, giving him a wink, "Of course we can do it. We will always protect this town. Lucky Charm!"

She threw her yo-yo above her head. And down fell…

"A tarp? What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around, trying to piece together the puzzle. Chat Noir lept toward Madame Pleurer, keeping her busy and giving Ladybug a chance to come up with something. Finally, it came to her. "Chat! I have a plan!"

"Another plan, ruined!" Lord Agreste shouted, picking up a nearby vase and chunking it as hard as he could. It shattered against the far wall with a satisfying clamor, causing Nooroo to visibly tense.

"Master, I--"

"Silence, Nooroo!" He shouted, swatting the kwami away with his hand. "It is no matter. The Ball is getting closer every day. My plan will fall into place that night, and I will finally get my hands on their Miraculouses!" He laughed, "Ladybug and Chat Noir will be too exhausted by then to keep up. All I have to do is keep attacking until they are too tired to fight back. Nathalie!"

Nathalie entered the room, her heels clicking on the polished marble floors, "Yes, my lord?"

"Double the guard patrols. Order them to shoot Ladybug and Chat Noir on sight," he commanded. "They'll have too much to worry about, they won't even notice my trap. This will be the end, Nathalie."

"Yes, my lord."

As Nathalie left, Lord Agreste looked out the window at his domain. Soon, he would have everything he wanted. Emelie would be safe again. He would have his wife and Adrien would have his mother. He couldn't fail.

He wouldn't fail.

Adrien groaned as he fell into bed. Plagg flew over to his secret cheese stash, then fell down on the bed next to him, nibbling on a corner of the cheese.

"Oh, Plagg. I'm so exhausted I could sleep for a month."

"Then why don't you?" Plagg snorted around a mouthful of the malodorous food.

Adrien shot him a look that was interrupted by a yawn. He rolled onto his back, his eyes closing as he mumbled, "Because I can't. I have responsibilities."

Plagg curled up next to Adrien, "Get some sleep, kid."

"Goodnight, Plagg."

"'Night."

The next morning came way too soon. But once Marinette was able to drag herself out of bed and go down to the bakery, there was a ton to do. She had to make a fresh batch of croissants, run several errands for her parents, and come back in time to help her father decorate a cake for a birthday party. Oh, and that wasn't even including the akuma attack that happened right after she finished making the croissants. And, to make matters worse, the second the akuma was defeated, she and Chat Noir had to evade a handful of guards that got it in their heads that they would try to capture them.

Great morning this was turning out to be.

As soon as Marinette had finished with the akuma and detransformed, she had to head to the flour mill to buy a few sacks of fresh flour. They were running low, and they would need quite a bit for the upcoming Lord's Ball. She waited in the alley for a few minutes before setting out, letting Tikki devour a cookie to get her strength back.

Tikki was feeling the toll of everything happening, too. But Marinette was grateful for her optimistic attitude.

She left the alleyway after a bit and headed towards the flour mill. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't see someone come out of the next alley over until it was too late. They bumped into each other hard, and she fell straight back.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, Miss," the stranger said.

"No, no, it's my fault. I should have been--" she looked up into concerned green eyes, the words dying on her tongue.

The young lord, Adrien Agreste, stood there in the street, reaching a hand down to help her up. He looked so worried in that moment, but all she could do was stare. "Marinette? That is your name, isn't it? Are you hurt?"

She reached out her hand, and he helped her up, setting her gently on her feet. "N-no, I'm alright. I'm gorgeous, I mean -- You're gorgeous. I mean! I'm so sorry, my lord. I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's quite alright, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I wasn't looking where I was going, either," he admitted with a soft smile. "Where are you headed?"

"To the mill, to buy flour. I won't trouble you anymore, my lord."

"Nonsense," he waved a hand. "I'm just out for a stroll. Mind if I tag along?"

Out for a stroll? In an alleyway? Something about that seemed fishy. But her brain immediately dismissed the information, becoming fuzzy again as she gazed into his green eyes. "I'm only going to the mill. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Why not? I could use the exercise, and I've never visited a mill before," he told her. He offered his arm, "Shall we?"

She nearly fainted. But, of course, she was a lady. Instead of panicking or fainting, she forced herself to remain calm. Taking his arm, they headed towards the mill.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not supposed to be out and about," he admitted softly.

She blinked in surprise, "Oh?"

He shook his head, giving her a mischievous grin, "But I couldn't stand being cooped up in the house much longer. Tell me, what is it like to be the baker's daughter?"

"H-how do you mean?" She stammered.

"What is your life like?" He smiled, looking ahead at the sunbathed street. "A day in the shoes of Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

She thought back to the last twenty-four hours. Well, it certainly wasn't the life of an average baker. "I get up early and help my parents in the bakery during the day. Sometimes I run errands for them or visit a few of my friends. Then, in the evenings, we clean the shop, eat together, and I go to sleep. I'm sure it's not as exciting as you're used to, my lord."

Adrien chuckled softly, "You'd be surprised."

The mill stood up ahead, at the top of a hill. The building was circular and constructed of stone. The roof and slowly-spinning blades of the mill were wood, a soft creaking able to be heard even from where they stood halfway down the hill.

The owner of the mill was a little old man named Gaspard. He was quite surprised to find the young lord with her, and floundered for words almost as much as she did. She borrowed a little cart from him to take the sacks of flour back to the bakery, promising to return it later that day. Then, the two of them set back out towards the bakery.

Unfortunately, Adrien was discovered by his bodyguard before they made it back to the bakery and had to leave. But before he left, he thanked her for her time and kissed her hand, leaving Marinette standing in the street, dazed. Well, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad day, afterall.


End file.
